Tonto sentimiento
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: creo que entre nosotros dos yo soy el unico que siente este tonto sentimiento. AMOR


**Tonto sentimiento.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Ao no exorcist nos pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores.**

Era lunes y hacia mucho calor, el sol calentaba demasiado, ese día Rin Okomura había quedado de verse con Shiemi en la fuente.

Cuando Rin llego al lugar, Shiemi ya se encontraba ahí, jugaba con sus suaves y delicadas manos en el agua de la fuente.

Rin se acerco lentamente no quería interrumpir aquella bella escena pero no le quedo mas remedio que hacerlo y hablarle.

-Hola shiemi-

-Rin ¡Ya llegaste!- dijo Shiemi y al verlo inmediatamente corrió y se balanceo a su cuello.

-Jejejejeje, nunca creí que te emocionaras tanto por verme- le dijo Rin con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Como no me voy a emocionar si eres mi mejor amigo-le contesto para tomarlo de la mano y llevárselo a sentar bajo la fuente.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Shiemi.

-¡Muy bien!- fue lo único que pudo decir, ambos estaban ahí juntos y completamente solos, ante ese hecho él no podía pronunciar ninguna otra cosa.

-Me alegro que así sea- contesto ella para acomodarse un poco el Kimono.

-Rayos no se realmente de que platicar- pensaba nervioso Rin mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía tontamente.

-Últimamente te ha ido muy bien y yo…yo admiro eso de ti, admiro que siempre salgas adelante de todas las adversidades- rompió rápidamente el silencio ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos, pero luego ese incomodo silencio volvió ha hacerse presente.

-No puede ser que la tenga enfrente y no le pueda decir nada, que no pueda hablar de nada- pensaba una y otra vez Rin, ante el inevitable hecho, agacho la mirada y apretó fuertemente los puños.

-¿Sera buen momento para decirle a Shiemi que la amo? Para expresarle todos mis sentimientos.- se decía una y otra vez.

-¿Te paso algo?- pregunto la chica cuando noto a Rin muy pensativo y demasiado callado.

-No, ¡No me pasa nada!- le contesto para alzar la mirada y verla directamente a los ojos por lo cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Rin tienes fiebre!- grito ella y rápidamente coloco sus manos en la frente de Okumura.

-¡Oye, oye! Tranquilízate ya te dije que estoy bien, no estoy enfermo, no te preocupes- le contesto.

-¡pero estas rojo!- le dijo preocupada y sin dejar de verlo.

-¡Demonios se dio cuenta! pensó Rin- Tendré que inventarle algo realmente bueno-

-Shiemi es por el calor que esta haciendo- le dijo inmediatamente y muy satisfecho con su respuesta, para después tomarle ambas manos.

-¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer?- se pregunto Rin cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se encontraba enfrente, de que le estaba tomando las manos, juntos bajo una bella fuente y nuevamente se quedo sin habla.

-Te creo Rin, creo que estas bien pero… ¿Podrías soltarme?- pregunto ella y él rápidamente accedió, Shiemi solo soltó una pequeña risa.

Un minuto de silencio se formo nuevamente entre ellos, nadie se decía nada hasta que.

-¿Cómo esta Yukio? Escuche que se encontraba enfermo- pregunto ella rompiendo aquel silencio mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-Nuevamente se hace presente Yukio en nuestras platicas- pensó triste él para suspirar profundamente.

-Se encuentra bien, pero el medico le dijo que tenia que permanecer en cama y guardar reposo por un buen tiempo- le contesto sin ánimos.

-Siendo así- dijo después ella para levantarse- voy a prepararle un remedio para que se recupere rápido-

-¡Si!, eso le caerá de maravilla a mi hermano-

-lo se, será mejor que me apresure, te veo mas tarde- le dijo por ultimo y correr en dirección a su morada.

-ufff- suspiro profundamente Okomura.

-creo que el corazón de Shiemi lo ocupa alguien mas, no soy yo el que esta en él, creo que entre nosotros dos, yo soy el único que siente este tonto sentimiento, yo soy el único que siente amor- se dijo así mismo para después contemplar su reflejo en el agua de la fuente.

**Fin.**

**Óbito: esperamos que les haya sido de su agrado.**

**Sasori: si, esperamos eso.**

**Óbito: ya que casi nadie escribe sobre ao no exorcist.**

**Sasori: quisimos hacer una contribución a agrandar su popularidad.**

**Óbito: en fin, gracias por pasar a leerlo.**

**Sasori: por leerlo.**

**Óbito: si ¡por eso! ¡Gracias!**

**Sasori: Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Óbito: cuídense y que estén bien.**


End file.
